James Potter and the Mysterious Crimes
by midnightxsunshine
Summary: Eventually follows James, The Marauders, Lily and other interesting characters in a mysterious that directly fits with that of Harry Potter. 6th Year. Predictions, loves, fights and a cheerleading James.


James Potter and the Mysterious Crimes

**James Potter and the Mysterious Crimes**

Written by my sister and I.

All that you recognise belongs to JK Rowling.

**Prologue: In the Beginning **

James helped his father put his trunk onto a trolley; it was heavy, what with all of his new school robes and belongings and his arms shook very slightly as they raised it. His wand was placed in a place of pride at the very top of his trunk on top of his fancy new school robes. James grinned slightly as he thought of it sitting there, Mahogany, 11 inches, pliable. Apparently it would be excellent for transfiguration, or so the strange man at Ollivander's had said. It made him feel that he was finally fitting into his rightful place in the wizarding world; he hoped that he was going to be good at more than just transfiguration; he was from a very old pure blood family after all. His father, Richard, strode along side him pushing the trolley towards the grate, it rattled over every bump that it hit.

"Still old platform 9 and ¾ eh?" he chuckled deeply.

James nodded earnestly. "That's what it says on the ticket!"

His heart thumped excitedly as they came towards platforms 9 and 10. He also noticed that there were a few other wizards, casually waiting around the two platforms, obviously waiting for their chance to enter the platform.

James looked around. "Should we let one of these people go first?" he asked his father.

Richard shook his head. "Don't be silly James, if they had wanted to go they would have. Quickly now."

Richard pushed his son gently in the back, although it was unnecessary as James bounded forward eagerly, he and his father both pushing the trolley quickly towards the stonewall that was between the two gates. They quickened their steps and each one increased James' anticipation. Finally they reached the wall which felt to James like a cool breath of air passing over him. He and his father emerged on the other side, to find the huge gleaming Hogwarts express which was pumping dark clouds of smoke. There were children and their families everywhere, all either loading trunks or cages onto the train or saying their goodbyes.

James looked around quickly assessing the situation. It appeared that most people were getting on the train now, he saw a few other first years, and they all looked much more frightened than him. One poor boy looked positively terrified.

"It's going to go wrong, I just know it," the boy said. He had pale brown hair and a worried face.

His mother patted him on the head fondly. "Sweetheart don't worry. Dumbledore is an amazing headmaster."

James thought briefly that he would have been hideously embarrassed if his mother acted that way in front of all these people, but the boy didn't seem to mind too much.

"I know, but I just, I just want to fit in," the boy continued.

"You will Remus!" The girl next to him said brightly. "You have new robes and everything. You're so lucky to be going to Hogwarts."

"Oh Rose, you only have to wait a year."

"It's ages."

The boy, Remus, laughed slightly and hugged what James supposed must have been his sister.

James turned to his father who was standing tall in his most expensive muggle suit. He thought suddenly how much more wealthy he looked standing there compared to the boys family and unknowingly stood a little higher than he had before.

"Well James, you should probably be getting on the train," he said softly.

James nodded; he brushed a hand through his hair giving it a windswept look and strode forward confidently. Before he went though, he gave a brief look around and hugged his father tightly then let go just as quickly and checked that no one had seen this.

"Bye son," Richard said with a fond look.

"Bye," James answered briefly and then pushing his trunk he ran over to the train.

James managed to find a compartment that only had one other person, a dark haired boy who had his head in his hand and was looking miserably out the window. The boy was slightly haughty looking with a very chiseled face which didn't seem very friendly, but James had never been one to be daunted by people.

"Er, hi," James said to get his attention, with a slight clearing of his throat. They boy turned to look at him and simply blinked at him. "Mind if I join you?" James asked.

"Sure," the boy answered. "Do what you want. I don't care."

James dragged his trunk in and then settled himself on the seat beside the boy.

"I'm James," James said brightly with a bit of a grin.

"Sirius." The boy managed to sound bored with only the one word.

James raised his eyebrow. "You a first year too then?"

"Yep," Sirius answered sadly.

"I can't wait! I mean I've been waiting to go to Hogwarts my entire life. I knew I'd get in you know, but the fact that I can finally go is really, well awesome." James was bouncing up and down in his seat enthusiastically.

Sirius looked down at his hand and picked a bit of lint off his grey jersey.

"Yeah. I always knew I'd come here too," he said a little more cheerfully this time. Sirius let a cheeky grin slide onto his face. "My brother was so jealous. He doesn't get to come till next year." He paused for a moment and then added seriously, "I heard that first years get their heads flushed down the toilet by the 5th years."

James laughed. "Ha! I'd like to see them try it. I've been practicing spells at home. My parents don't even know."

"Yeah I know. I'd take them on too if they tried. My mother said that our families are natural spell casters," Sirius boasted. "I'm looking forward to meeting lots of new people too. It's boring at home with just my brother."

"I know," James agreed, even though he didn't really know. "I'm only worried the sorting hats going to say something really embarrassing, like what if it just sits there and then is like, I can't sort you, your heads empty!"

Sirius burst out laughing, but managed to still look dignified when he did so. "Or what if the hats just like 'Who's this idiot?'"

James sniggered and they both went into hysterics, imagining the possibilities.

All of a sudden there was a noise at the compartment door. It squeaked and then was dragged open by a pretty redhead who looked as if she had been crying, her eyes were green and sparkled when light hit them. She looked a bit nervous and slid into the compartment slowly, shuffling her feet.

"Er, mind if I join you?" the girl asked softly.

"Nope," James answered. "Feel free."

The girl sat down she drew her knees up and hugged her arms around them. James first thought was that she looked miserable. She then looked out the window, pressing her face against it. James and Sirius were silent not knowing exactly what to say to her to make her feel better. Sirius poked his tongue out and screwed up his face at her in hopes to make her laugh but she didn't even see and James thought this was hilarious.

There was only a few moments of silence before the door slid open yet again and a skinny boy with a large nose and greasy black hair walked in, plopping himself down across from the girl and looking at her expectantly.

The girl looked up. "I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice.

"Why not?" the boy said.

James frowned, he thought the boy was being rather daft, it was obvious why. She was gorgeous and he was a great, ugly, prat. It didn't take much thought all in all.

"Tuney hates me, because we saw that letter from Dumbledore," the girl said.

"So what?" the boy replied.

The girl threw him a furious look. "_So_, she's my sister!"

"She's only a…" The boy stopped himself and luckily the girl had been too busy wiping her eyes to hear him.

"But we're going!" he said excitedly. "This is it, we are off to Hogwarts!!"

The girl nodded, still looking miserable but managed to smile. She shifted up in her seat so that she was sitting a little higher.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," he said more confidently this time.

"Slytherin?" The girl asked.

The boy was about to answer when James interrupted.

"Slytherin?" James said loudly. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he added to Sirius who looked downcast again.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he replied gloomily, looking down at the floor.

This statement left a breif silence over them all, James' face was working furiously at this fact. The girl and the boy were watching James with what seemed to be mild interest and amusement.

"Blimey," James said looking unnaturally shocked. "And I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius looked up and then his face broke into a smile. "Maybe I'll break the tradition," he said.

James felt relieved that he hadn't been befriending a Slytherin and his face relaxed.

"Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" Sirius asked him casually, poking a hole in the seat.

James lifted an invisible sword. "Gryffindor," he answered. "Where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad."

There was a funny noise from across the compartment, which seemed to be a cross between a snort and a laugh. The boy seemed to have compressed a laugh by shutting his mouth which had resulted in the laugh bursting from his nose.

"Got a problem with that?" James spat at the boy rudely.

The boy sneered. "No," he replied. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy..."

Sirius cut him off. "Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?".

James roared with laughter and clapped his newly found friend on the back. Sirius tried to contain his joy at James' reaction but he was failing miserably because he looked pretty darn pleased with himself. Across from them the other too looked mildly angry. The girl seemed distressed and she stood up quickly, throwing the boys a look of contempt.

"Come on, Severus," she said to her friend. "Let's find another compartment."

"Ooooh…" James and Sirius imitated her snotty voice, James was still laughing and tried to trip the boy up as he passed.

"See ya, Snivellus!" Sirius called out as the compartment door slammed loudly. He gave his back a salute and then sniggered again at his own joke.

"Ha, nice one. He was pretty snivelly," James said, nodding appreciatively.

"Thanks."

James folded his arms and lent back into the seat. "What a complete loser that guy was, and that girl. She seemed a bit stuck up for a muggle born. Though she was a little pretty…"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Don't think like that. If you liked her, you'd have Snivellus to compete with."

James beamed at his friend. "Well I couldn't compete with _him_!"

Lily and Severus walked as far away from the two obnoxious boys' compartment as they could before they even began looking for another compartment. They walked pretty quickly as well trying to put some distance between them and that compartment. Severus briefly explained the concept of the schools houses to Lily who was still confused about it all.

"So the people from the different houses don't like each other?" she asked softly. She seemed to be unable to grasp such a stupid reason to dislike each other.

Severus frowned. "Well, no," he said. "It's more a house rivalry. I don't know, it's hard to explain."

Lily nodded. "Oh look, this compartment's almost empty. Why don't we try here?"

Severus peered into the compartment. "There's a girl in there," he said with a slight groan and he backed away from the compartment as if it contained a bomb.

Lily smiled. "Relax Sev, there's only one of her and there's two of us. How bad can she be?"

Severus shrugged, and followed Lily reluctantly in and looked slightly apprehensive. He edged around the door but made sure he was behind Lily the whole time so that the girl couldn't see him.

The girl turned around as they came in and though she tried to hide it she seemed pleased that someone had come to join her in the compartment. "Oh, hey," the girl said in greeting.

She seemed undeniably friendlier than the two boys; she had golden hair, and a handful of freckles across her nose and a friendly smile.

"I'm Lily, this is Sev-erus. Mind if we join you?"

The girl smiled. "Sure. I'm Annabelle."

Lily and Severus took a seat in the compartment and felt slightly more comfortable. Though Severus threw Annabelle a very mistrusting look and then quickly dropped his gaze so as to not meet eyes with her.

"So are you a first year Annabelle?" Lily asked her.

Annabelle nodded. "Yeah. Last child in my family to come to Hogwarts."

"Oh," Lily said. "So you are from a wizarding family then?"

"Yeah, but it sucks. All my siblings are expecting me to get into the right house."

"What house is that?" Severus asked suddenly, but not unkindly.

"Ravenclaw," she answered, eyes flicking across to him. "Do you have any idea what house you will be in?"

"Slytherin," Severus answered. "I hope."

Annabelle's face remained blank.

Lily shrugged. "I have no idea of course being muggle born..." Severus' face twitched at her words but he didn't say anything. "Everyone seems to think a different house is better," Lily finished.

Annabelle nodded. "To each his own," she said sarcastically. "But just so you know it isn't the house that is better…" she glanced at Severus, "But rather what the Wizards make of it… if you get what I mean."

Lily nodded, but by the blank and slightly puzzled look on her face it was clear that she did not know what she meant.

"You'd be good in Slytherin," Severus said to Lily. "Really. It'd be great. We could hang out all the time."

Annabelle couldn't help but grin. "That would be a first, a muggle born in Slytherin!"

"Well what do you know?" Severus spat at her, his eyes flashing.

She dropped her smile immediately. "Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to _offend_ you."

Lily looked confused. "I thought you said it wouldn't make a difference being muggle-born," she said turning to Severus.

For a moment Severus looked speechless then finally he said "Well, it doesn't I don't know what _she _is talking about, there are loads of muggle-borns in Slytherin."

"Liar," Annabelle hissed under her breath.

"What?" Lily asked.

Annabelle shook her head. "Slytherins are a friendly bunch, really… welcoming…"

Severus was glaring at Annabelle angrily. "My mother says Ravenclaw is for snobs."

"Does she now," Annabelle raised an eyebrow. "Well, perhaps she's right, either way I honestly don't care what Mummy says."

Severus looked at her with a mixture of contempt and confusion. "And I _honestly_ don't care about your silly beliefs," he said.

Lily poked him. "Come on Sev, don't be rude!"

"Don't worry about it," Annabelle said. "I shouldn't have said that. Sorry Severus. I'm sure you are right about Slytherin."

Lily quickly racked her brains for a topic that would bring them away from that of the Hogwarts houses. She had been around long enough to realize that the subject of 'houses' made unnecessary conflict but Annabelle seemed to be on the same wavelength.

"Looks like we're almost there," Annabelle said smiling once more.

Annabelle and Lily walked out of the train together talking about how they liked the Hogwarts uniform with Severus following Lily.

Annabelle was talking earnestly, "Personally I love the colours of the Hufflepuff uniform."

"What colours are they?" Lily asked curiously.

"Yellow and black," Annabelle replied quickly.

"Oh, I love yellow," Lily paused, "Though I don't think it really goes with my hair."

Annabelle looked at Lily for a moment. "Blue would go nicely with your hair though."

Lily's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Oh, thanks."

"It's so red and perfect. Did your mother have red hair too?" Annabelle said.

Lily opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by Severus jumping around in front of them looking excited. He leaped between Annabelle and Lily. "Look it's that half giant!"

A huge figure loomed up from behind them and Lily couldn't help but gasp as they were overshadowed in darkness. The three of them turned around and were faced with a jolly looking man but the amazing thing was, he was at least 3 times the height that they were. His hair curled around his hairs in wild brown ringlets.

"Firs' years this way please!" he said in a loud booming voice. He waved a big hand in the direction of what appeared to be a dark lake. "Come on then," he said to Severus, Lily and Annabelle who were all staring at him, dumbstruck.

"Are we _supposed_ to follow him?" Lily asked. "Maybe it's a trick."

Annabelle glanced around. "I think if he wasn't meant to be here someone might have noticed. He's a bit big to be inconspicuous."

Lily smiled a bit at this. "Yeah I guess."

The three of them followed the big half giant down a rocky sloped towards the lake. Lily caught a glimpse of James and Sirius talking to a group of giggling girls who were all twisting their hair and smiling, hopefully.

"Eugh," Lily said in disgust, rolling her eyes. "Those two are so horrid."

Annabelle looked over at the two boys Lily was sneering at. "Why? What's wrong with them?"

"I met them just before, on the train. They are complete gits."

Annabelle frowned as the boys laughed. "They don't look that bad. W…"

"You must be joking!" Lily exclaimed, looking at her who suddenly looked embarrassed.

Annabelle folded her arms and shrugged half-heartedly.

"They aren't that bad if you are escaped from an asylum," Lily said energetically.

Annabelle pursed her lips together and then looked around. "Oh, right."

Severus' mouth opened slightly in awe as they reached the expansive great lake. There was a series of small boats waiting for them to step aboard. Each with it's own little fairy light. They looked magical, like a bunch of secret ships leading them off to some sort of fantasy world. Each one a little fairy on the even, sparking glass surface of the lake.

James pointed over at the boats as he spoke. "It's am_a_zing isn't it!" he said, with emphasis on the second a. "My father always said the first year's boats were such a great experience."

One of the girls smiled at him. "Oh they are lovely, you're right." She tugged thoughtfully at her long dark hair.

James nodded slowly and then screwed up his face at Sirius who grinned. The two of them shuffled from side to side a few times waiting for the girls to say something else. The girls however just smiled blankly at the boys and giggled to each other every few seconds. Sirius looked annoyed when they did this, like he was jealous that he couldn't understand the joke. After they turned away again, giggling and clutching each other, Sirius grabbed James' arm and pulled him away from the girls.

"Thank Merlin we escaped!" James whispered to him. "Those girls were _so_ boring."

Sirius nodded, as they hopped into a boat. "I know! They talk so weird as well; half the time I have no idea what the hell they are on about. What was with the giggling as well?"

"Who knows? They liked us though didn't you think?" James answered.

Sirius stared straight ahead, his eyebrows furrowing together and he looked momentarily puzzled. "Did you think so?"

James laughed boisterously. "No duh. Couldn't you tell?"

Sirius was about to shrug but he obviously thought the better of it, which resulted in a slight shoulder twitch. "Yeah I guess."

This answer seemed to satisfy James who grinned broadly and swung his legs about.

A girl with white blonde hair, which hung down to her shoulders, then joined Sirius and James in the boat. She had pale skin and soft, somber eyes.

"Narcissa?" Sirius asked suddenly, he sounded surprised.

The girl looked up. "Oh, hi Sirius." Her tone was awkward, almost as if she didn't want to be there. She glanced around the other people who were clambering aboard boats. Many looked shocked or excited. A few looked nervous.

"Uh, this is James Potter," Sirius pointed to him and James held out his hand politely.

Narcissa screwed up her nose, looking down at his hand but she shook it eventually and then let her hand drop to her side as the boats pulled away from the shore.

"My family has been saying that you are a traitor to our family Sirius, they are saying you don't even want to be a Slytherin..." Narcissa said quietly, looking out over the placid lake.

Sirius sighed. "Family being your sister Bellatrix?"

"So?" Narcissa pouted.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh Cissy, you know she doesn't like me. And so what if I want to be in a different house. What's the big deal? I've always hated my family and, well, no offence but most of yours doesn't really tickle my fancy either."

James snorted as Sirius said tickle, almost as if it was a dirty word.

Narcissa glanced across at James as he did so, he was watching their conversation with wide eyes. His glasses seemed to magnify them slightly. "You know it'll be a big deal to your parents," she said softly to Sirius.

"I know," he replied. "The more pain I cause them the better."

James cleared his throat. "So Cissy is it. Are you related to Sirius then?"

She smiled. "We're cousins."

James nodded briefly. "Ha, awesome. I never had cousins or siblings really. Not my age."

"Lucky," Sirius whispered under his breath and James smirked slightly but Narcissa didn't hear him.

Sirius, Narcissa and James walked up the stairs to Hogwarts castle with the rest of the first years. There were many gasps of awe as everyone stared up at all the magnificent towers and huge gates that seemed to pop out of the castle at every angle. James couldn't help but overhear the girl from the train's conversation as they passed them.

"Sev, look isn't it beautiful!"

He had mixed feelings about the two of them and chose to ignore them, instead turning back to Sirius and Narcissa who were talking about Sirius' brother. They had now reached the top of the great wooden stairs and James stood around bored, waiting for something exciting to happen.

A woman came out of a side door; she had brown hair which was greying at the roots and a pursed sort of face yet still a young face, with thin lips and hollow cheeks. She was wearing bottle green robes and James' immediate impression was that she was the sort of teacher who wouldn't take any nonsense. He immediately felt compelled that one day, nonsense would be caused. He hoped his new found friend might help him with this aspiration too.

"Welcome First Years, to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In a moment you will be let into the great hall and I will call you up one by one to be sorted into your house. There are four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. While you are at the school, your house will be like your home. You will sleep in your house dormitory and relax in your house common room. Your triumphs will earn you house-points and any rule breaking will lose it points."

Sirius frowned but James was smiling and nodding.

"Spectacular!" James exclaimed and Sirius raised his eyebrows at him. James laughed slightly.

"I'm trying to get on her good side," he whispered in Sirius' ear.

The teacher frowned and her lips went so thin they appeared to disappear. "Well don't interrupt me thank you!" she said loudly.

Sirius snorted. "You're off too a good start."

James grimaced.

The teacher, who with all her speech about houses, seemed to have forgotten about telling the students her name, went back out the side door leaving the students with a hushed silence which lasted all of 5 seconds before chatter broke out.

Narcissa was wringing her hands nervously. "I can see Bella in there now, waiting for me to be sorted."

"Mhm..." Sirius answered in a bored voice. "I can't wait till we get to do some magic, what are you most looking forward to doing?"

James shrugged his shoulders. "It'd be cool to like curse your enemies I guess. No, wait, scrap that. I'm looking forward to flying! Gryffindor Quidditch team, here I come!"

"Excellent, you play?" Sirius's eyes lit up.

James nodded at him. "Of course I play! I'm a chaser myself, what about you."

"Keeper," Sirius answered, "But I suck. Regalus could beat me hands down."

"Who?" James asked.

"That's his brother," Narcissa interrupted. "He plays seeker."

They were all silenced again as the witch from before came back into the hall. "You are now required in the Great Hall. Line up, step quickly."

As the first years entered the Great Hall, their eyes flew towards the magical ceiling. Tonight it was littered with blinking stars.

"Spectacular!" Sirius said with a laugh from behind James.

James grinned, he turned around and winked at Sirius.

The Hall was long and filled with four house tables, down the very end sat the staff table and on a platform was a stool and a very old looking hat. The other students were all chatting and laughing, although some were watching patiently. The first years all came into a huddle at the front of the room and an old man with a long silvery beard stood and cleared his throat. The students quickly hushed and he smiled down at them all.

"Welcome to a new term at Hogwarts. Just a few first term reminders. The forbidden forest is still out of bounds, Yes that is right Mr. Prewett." He smiled slightly here. "Mr. Filch would like me to inform you that his list of banned artifacts that he began last year is now longer and it is pinned on his door for anyone who wishes to view it. I would also like to remind you all that filling toilets with water suckers is not allowed." A few students laughed. " Uh yes, I think that is all. We will now begin the sorting ceremony, Professor McGonagall. If you please?"

"That must be Dumbledore," Narcissa whispered behind her hand.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. Blimey, he's younger than I imagined him."

"What did you imagine him to be? 200?" James said loudly.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "First years, please step forward when I call your name and put on the hat to be sorted into your house. Once you have been sorted please take a seat at the appropriate table."

"Abbott, Laura," She called.

A small girl with blonde pigtails walked forward nervously and glancing around at all the people that's eyes were on her. She sat on the stool and put on the old hat which came over her eyes and rested upon her nose. Everyone held their breath until the hat suddenly called, "Hufflepuff!"

A table behind them burst into cheers, as she took of the hat and ran towards it with a grin.

After Avery, Jasper and Banger, Ophelia there was a call of, "Black, Narcissa!"

A few whispers came from the Slytherin table and James felt Sirius tremble very slightly beside him.

Narcissa walked forward and placed the hat over her shiny blonde hair. The hat was silent for quite some time; Narcissa appeared to be arguing with it, until finally it said, "Slytherin."

She took the hat off and her face seemed slightly somber as the Slytherin's burst into loud hoots, she slowly moved off the platform to take a seat.

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius walked slowly up to the stool, he put the hat on and then crossed all of his fingers that he had the ability to cross for luck. James leaned forward to try and overhear what the hat was saying.

_My, my two Blacks in one ceremony! But you, you are a different one. Not the same as the girl before, no you aren't one to follow the family. You have courage my dear boy, and intelligence. I see a streak of trouble, but yes intelligence. Now where to place you, it better be..._

"Gryffindor!"

"Yes!" James yelled from the floor, but there was a lack of the usual cheers. A few people cheered half heartedly from the Gryffindor table but most of the noise was hissing and whispering from the Slytherin table. Sirius moved over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, he slid down low beneath the table.

"Brown, Annabelle!"

James watched as the girl who had been standing beside the pretty redhead walked forward. Her golden hair shone under the lights and she quickly sat onto the stool, putting on the hat.

"Gryffindor!"

The girl looked horrified at this and she almost forgot to take the hat off as she stood up. As she moved past James to get to the Gryffindor table he distinctly heard her mutter.

"No, I was supposed to be a Ravenclaw!"

There was only Carson, Daniel; Chester Maria and Daniels, Jennifer before James discovered finally who the redheaded girl was.

"Evans, Lily."

He watched as she threw the slimy dark headed boy a worried look and then dragged herself up onto the stool. She sat down, crossing her ankles. James bit his lip. He suddenly hoped that she would be in Gryffindor, with him, he didn't even think he liked her that much.

"Gryffindor!"

James grinned.

Lily took the hat of and walked slowly towards the table, she gave her friend a weak smile in passing before taking her seat at the cheering Gryffindor table. James noticed that her friend looked furious.

There were lots more Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs announced and only one new Slytherin. James thought it was about time there was another Gryffindor but it was almost up to his name anyway.

"Lupin, Remus."

James noticed Professor Dumbledore narrow his eyes from behind his spectacles as the nervous boy with pale brown hair from the station stepped forward.

"Gryffindor!"

Sirius clapped loudly along with all his fellow Gryffindors. Lily and Annabelle were having a hissed conversation and didn't notice the newest addition.

"Lurson, Grear," "Ravenclaw!"

"Lutter, Ben," "Ravenclaw!"

"Martin, Frank," "Gryffindor!"

"Mulciber, Merton," "Slytherin!"

"Parkinson, Penelope," "Slytherin!"

"Pettigrew, Peter" "Gryffindor!"

"Potter, James"

James grinned widely and marched up to the hat, swinging his arms about proudly. He turned to the rest of the students before putting the hat on and waved at Sirius.

Professor McGonagall looked outraged. "My dear boy just put the hat on!"

A few of the first year girls giggled.

James placed the hat on his head but did it very slowly so that he had time to wink at everyone before it went over his eyes.

_Ah yes I see it now. I know just where to put you._

"Gryffindor!"

After taking the hat off James ran down to the table punching his hands into the air as if he had just scored a winning point.

"Yeah!" James said as he sat at the table beside Sirius.

Sirius laughed. "You sure know how to put on a show."

James was still grinning from his moment of triumph; he watched Lily out of the corner of his eye but found to his disappointment that she hadn't been watching him.

There weren't many students left now and the hooked nose boy was one of them.

"Snape, Severus!"

Lily sat upright and watched closely as her friend took the hat. James rolled his eyes with condescension.

"Slytherin!"

They watched him move to the Slytherin table, he seemed to fit in there by looks anyway James noted. The last two students were sorted and finally, the sorting ceremony was over.

Dumbledore stood up and smiled over them all.

"Well done, well done. Now all that is left for me to say is, eat up!" He waved his arms and a magnificent feast spread across the tables in front of their eyes. Many of the first years gasped.

"Wow," Lily breathed.

James shifted in his seat. "You know Lily, these feasts are made by hundreds of house elves down in the kitchens," he said loudly with an arrogant tone.

Her friend smirked. "I was just telling her that... James is it?"

James sighed and glared at the girl angrily for spoiling that fact that he could have wowed Lily with. "Yeah. And you are?"

"I'm Annabelle."

Sirius cleared his throat and nudged James in the ribs. James turned to him. "Oh, this is Sirius."

Annabelle smiled at them both but Lily however, frowned; the train incident was still fresh on her mind. Sirius jerked his hand towards the Slytherins, specifically at Severus who looked as if he had never tasted such wonderful food in his life.

"Someone was hungry," he said. James laughed appreciatively.

The nervous boy from the station leaned over into their conversation. "Don't know how he can see the food from under that mop of greasy hair, myself."

James and Sirius both roared with laughter.

The boy smiled. "I'm Remus by the way. Remus Lupin."

"Sirius."

"James. Nice one by the way."

Remus smiled. "Thanks, though he had it coming. Don't see what he has against washing his hair."

They all laughed again. Lily was looking angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Would you three just shut it? You don't even know him, he's a really nice person," she said furiously.

Remus blushed. "Sorry," he muttered.

James however folded his arms. "We didn't say he wasn't nice, simply that he might take a bath now and again."

Sirius sniggered into his pumpkin juice making it bubble. Annabelle laughed as well but she hid her face away from Lily whose face had turned redder than her copper hair.

"Eugh!" Lily screamed in exasperation.

James laughed. "And so the year begins," he joked.

Remus raised his eyebrow. "That's rather dramatic."

"And dorky," Annabelle added with a laugh.

James made an offended face. "I am not dramatic, or a dork!"

Sirius just laughed. "Sure," he replied giving his friend a playful shove.

Before James knew it a year at Hogwarts had passed. He had made firm friendships and managed to get a record amount of detentions, usually accompanied by his good friend Sirius Black. They were once again sitting at the Gryffindor table, but this time as second years. Remus was waiting nervously for his sister Rose to come in and be sorted. He wrung his hands together.

"I don't suppose the hat will just eat Regalus' head and be done with it," Sirius said, half seriously and half jokingly. He was watching the new batch of first years stumble nervously up the path between the tables.

James turned around to see Remus who was a faint pale colour. "Don't worry about it Remus, its not like she's going to go somewhere terrible like _Slytherin._"

Remus nodded still looking a little nervous. Sirius didn't look nervous at all for his little brother, he simply sat leaning back in his seat casually as always his arms folded across his chest. A large group of first years walked in all staring up at the ceiling mouths open in delight. Professor Dumbledore did his usual speech.

"Oh there's a new defense against the dark arts teacher," James said ignoring Dumbledore. Sirius nodded. "Yeah, she looks grumpy don't you think?"

"It's a wonder that toerag Potter even notices these things seeing as the world seems to revolve around him," Lily whispered quietly to Annabelle who giggled silently.

Remus was paying close attention to Professor Dumbledore, and he looked a little annoyed that Sirius and James weren't listening but he didn't mention it.

"Hey look it's your brother Sirius," Remus said, pointing.

James laughed. "He looks like you only chubbier."

Sirius gritted his teeth with anger. "He doesn't look anything like me thanks! Thats like comparing a motorbike to a scooter!"

"A wha..." James began but was interrupted by the call of,

"Slytherin!"

"Of course," Sirius muttered, "Perfect, precious little Regalus wouldn't shame the royal Blacks by getting into lousy Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor is NOT lousy!" James said loudly. "May I remind you who won the House _and_ Qudditch cup last year?!"

"Slytherin won the house cup because two certain trouble makers lost Gryffindor heaps of points," Remus said wisely.

James winced. "Well Qudditch cup. That's right. Gryffindor! Where dwell the brave at heart!!"

"Lupin, Rose"

James nudged Remus. "Another Gryffindor hopefully." Remus looked uncertain.

"Hufflepuff!"

James groaned loud enough for a few people to turn around and stare at him. "Hard luck mate," he said slapping Remus on the back. Rose walked over happily to the cheering table.

The day after the sorting Remus seemed keen to see Rose again.

"I guess you're bummed out she went to Hufflepuff huh?" James said. Remus nodded slightly and they all paused in conversation when Rose suddenly appeared in their sight in the distance. She waved in Remus' direction and started to walk towards him.

"Hi Remus!" Rose said brightly.

"Hey Rose..." Remus replied, without his sister's enthusiasm but still happily.

Rose looked around uncertainly.

"You haven't seen anyone named Regalus Black have you?" she asked. Remus shook his head and looked at Sirius seemingly little embarrassed with a sideways grin.

"That's good; I met him on the train. He was such an idiot. He was going on to me about how his family is better than everyone else because they are rich and pure bloods. It was so irritating. Then he started going on about his brother Sirius and how his family are ashamed of Sirius because he got into Gryffindor and I was thinking that Sirius sounds like a much better person than him, I sort of ran into a different compartment after that. I just couldn't take it anymore," Rose explained.

James was sort of looking the other way with a rather bored expression lining his face but Sirius and Remus were listening. Sirius sniggered but pursed his lips together so as to not be rude and laugh at her.

"Sounds like an arrogant twot if you ask me," Sirius said, laughter coming through his voice. Suddenly he cracked, his laughter was enough to make James turn around looking shocked.

"Who are _you_?" Rose asked turning to Sirius.

"Sirius Black," Sirius replied with a large grin. "The disappointment."

Rose backed away from them looking embarrassed. "Oh right I... I didn't realize. Bye Remus," she said and with that she ran away looking humiliated.

Sirius turned to Remus still laughing.

"Well, that was interesting," he said. Remus started laughing too leaving James with a puzzled expression.

At lunch Remus finally dragged James and Sirius into the library for homework. As soon as the three of them walked into the library Rose who was already in the library studying stood up and walked towards the exit.

"Hey Rose," Remus said happily to his sister.

"Remus, James, Sirius hi," Rose said, who appeared to be trying to scoot past them without having to talk to them.

Sirius sniggered. "How's your friend Regalus?"

Rose appeared not to hear him.

"So how has your day been?" Remus asked, glaring at Sirius.

"Fine... I um have to go and tidy... bye," Rose said quickly walking away.

Remus looked a little annoyed. "She is obviously still avoiding us," he said, raising his eyebrows at Sirius.

"Don't worry about it mate, she will soon get over it." Sirius said but suddenly his attention was taken to two girls and a boy.

It was Lily Evans and Annabelle Brown but the boy sitting with them wasn't Severus, it was a small chubby boy with watery eyes. Sirius wandered over to them, James, along with Remus, followed quickly. James, raising a hand to his hair and messing it up. Lily looked up and scowled.

"What do you want Potter?" she asked rudely. Annabelle looked up from the book and smiled but quickly turned it into a frown when she saw Lily look at her. The small boy looked honored.

"Sirius, James I have heard of your talents. It is a pleasure to meet you, I'm Peter Pettigrew," Peter said in a breathy voice, as if not to offend them by speaking too harshly.

Remus cleared his throat angrily but no-one noticed.

James grinned at Peter as if he was his own son. "Well, we are pretty awesome, you know," he said. Lily looked like she was about to be sick.

"And Remus Lupin," Peter said, bowing his head. "It is brilliant to meet the master of Charms at last."

"Don't you have a hair appointment to make, Potter?" Lily asked angrily.

James's grin widened at the thought that Lily had noticed his hair. He raised his hand to his hair and messed it up again.

Lily sighed. "Come on Annabelle, let's get out of here, I'm sure Peter can study with the Master of Charms and the talented duo," she said angrily standing up.

Annabelle stood up scowling at James as well although she winked at the three boys once Lily had passed. The two girls then walked out of the library, arms linked. Rose walked back in the library puffing. Remus walked over to talk her.

"So... Peter what do you need help with? Sirius and I are the best at everything as you already know," James said.

"Yes you guys are awesome but Remus is better at Charms. I do need help at transfiguration though," Peter said sighing.

Remus walked back over glaring at Sirius. "Rose ran into your brother again, she spent ten minutes trying to get away from his group of Slytherins," he said angrily.

Sirius laughed. "Poor Rose."

James sat down beside Peter who handed a piece of parchment and his quill and ink to James, hoping for help with his homework. James however, had other ideas. He happily dipped the quill in ink and signed the parchment and handed it back to Peter. Remus looked a little annoyed and Sirius rolled his eyes but both chose not to say anything. Peter was holding the parchment as if it was treasure.

"Thank you James Potter, this will be one of my most prized possessions," Peter said. James grinned; an admirer would help his image. Remus and Sirius exchanged a look.


End file.
